politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Weebunism
Weebunism was founded on July 2, 2019 by Empiur along with Thinkpitz, Ezen I The Great, KaiserIX, and Kizusu. It announced its existence on October 7, 2019. General Information Weebunism is an alliance of weebs. With the help of North Point and The Coal Mines, Aqua Color Bloc was renamed to "Useless Goddess Aqua" as a reference to the Aqua, a character from KonoSuba. Government Weebunism is ultimately led by Empiur and is, in essence, an autocracy. However, most decisions are made by votes amongst government members. Administration Cabinet War History October 2nd, 2019 - Weebunism is involved in the Tantrum War against Kingsglaive only to help counter attacks from members in the Astra Bloc, they have not taken any offensive action in declaring wars against Kingsglaive apart from countering existing wars. 10 January 2020 - Weebunism and the remainder of tCW's bloc is blitzed by GOONS, NPO, and BK as part of the Great Leak War. Timeline May 5, 2019 - Weebunism was founded by Empiur along with its government members. May 11, 2019 - Weebunism gains protectorate treaties with Camelot and The Commonwealth. June 1, 2019 - Camelot cancels their protectorate treaty. June 14, 2019 - An MDP treaty is signed with the Elite Democratic Republic June 20, 2019 - Weebunism cancels the MDP treaty with the EDR due to pressure to join Global War 14. June 22, 2019 - Weebunism, along with four other alliances, form The Confederation, signing multiple MDoAP treaties. June 29, 2019 - Weebunism signs an ODoAP treaty with Elite Democratic Republic as they join The Confederation (temporarily). July 2, 2019 - Weebunism signs an MDP treaty with Guild of the Netherworks July 16, 2019 - The MDP with Guild of the Netherworks is annulled with the disbanding of the alliance due to a coup d'etat. July 16, 2019 - Hydra enters the Confederation as a permanent member, signing an MDoAP. July 19, 2019 - Weebunism welcomes two new Commissars, 0sku and Domais. July 19, 2019 - Elite Democratic Republic is made a permanent member of the Confederation and the treaty is made into an MDoAP treaty. September 1, 2019 - Seed Covered Weeaboos is formed and a protectorate treaty is made to protect them. October 7, 2019 - Weebunism declare its existence October 9, 2019 - The Confederation goes through reforms and through a new treaty forms Astra, an MDAP Bloc with Golden Phoenix Coalition (4th), The Coal Mines, Brotherhood of the Clouds (2nd), Amestris and North Point. x - Astra dissolves. December 18, 2019 - Weebunism joins a bloc with its former protectorate, The Commonwealth, upgrading the treaty to an MDoAP. MDoAP's were signed with Demacia, Ironfront, and The Manhattan Cartel. The MDoAP with North Point was renewed. Advertisements WeebAd1.png WeebAd2.gif WeebAd3.gif WeebAd4.png WeebAd5b.gif WeebunismChikaAd.gif WeebunismKomiAd.gif Anthems *Links marked with asterisk are the versions of the song used for the anthem in the case of multiple versions being linked. **All anthems are ordered chronologically. San Diego (CV. Asuka Itou) - Watashi wa Numbah Wan 私はNo.1! / Watashi wa No. 1; EN: I Am Number One! Original Video Pochonbo Electronic Ensemble - This is an Attack! by Hinako Umori 공격전이다, Gonggyeokjeonida ; JP: 攻撃の勢いで, Kougeki no Ikioi de / 攻撃戦だ, Kougeki Sen Da Original Video・*Hinako Umori Cover sohta - Ikanaide (ft. Kaai Yuki) by Kano いかないで ; EN: Don't Go Original Song・*Kano Cover・Mafumafu Cover